jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Read My Lips ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot A new criminal mastermind is starting a crime spree in Gotham City, and Batman is on the case to find out who it is. Trivia *DJ gets to keep Scarface's destroyed first body at the end of the episode. Scenes Scarface *(Batman and the Justice Guardians follow Rhino to where his boss is at) *Jeffrey: *speaks to Jaden telepathically* Let's be careful. It could be a trap. *Jaden: *speaks back telepathically* Let's hope Rhino didn't see us after our little "talk" with him. *Jeffrey: *nods* *(They get on the roof and look through a window to spy on what's going on) *Rhino: I gotta see the boss! *Beetles: Looks like we're gonna find out who the leader is. *Ventriloquist: He's sleeping. He said he's not to be disturbed. *Rhino: Hey, man! It's important!! Batman and the Justice Guardians are on our case!! *Ventriloquist: I see. I'll see what i can do. *heads upstairs and knocks on the door* Sir? I'm terribly sorry. *(A voice is heard in the room) *Scarface: Hey!! I'm sleeping here!! I lay down, I close my eyes, what's that tell ya?!? *Ventriloquist: Yes, sir. But Rhino says it's important. *Scarface: Oh Rhino says it's important huh?!? Well it better be, or there's gonna be fireworks, get me?! Okay take me out there. *(Ventriloquist came back downstairs, and what Batman and the team saw surprised them) *Scarface: This better be good, you mugs!! *Alexis: ...!!!!! You're kidding me. Their boss.... is a puppet...? *Xion: It's impossible... *Tammy: That's siwly! *Jeffrey: I don't like this. *Scamper: So Gotham City's new threat is an overgrown toothpick. *Twilight: Ssssssssshhh!!! Everyone. Listen. *Scarface: Okay. Talk, Rhino! What's so important that i can't get a good night's sleep? *Rhino: *sweating* Uh, Batman and the Justice Guardians' got me figured, Scarface! I don't know how, but they came down on me like a cast-iron safe!! *Ratso: Batman and the Justice Guardians? *to the Ventriloquist* We're talking real trouble! What are we gonna--? *Scarface: HEY HEY!!! Who're you talking to, creep?!?! *looks at the Ventriloquist* He's just the hired help!!! *to Ratso* I'm the boss here!!! You talk to me!!!!! *Mugsy: Sorry, boss. He's new. He don't know the score. *Scarface: Yeah, well he better get with the program pretty quick!!! I don't stand for no lack of repect!!! *Nails: *watching this* That is one angry puppet... *Batty: I'll say. He's starting to creep me out. *Scarface: This Batman and Justice Guardian business can only mean one thing: we've got us a squealer. * A Souvenir *Ventriloquist: *cries as he holds Scarface's destroyed body* *DJ: Whoa... *Rainbow Dash: .....? What's he crying over? *Jeffrey: "Scarface" is gone. That's why. *Scamper: You'd think he'd be happier with his boss gone. *Xion: It's never that simple. *Nails: Alright, sport!!! *puts the cuffs on the Ventriloquist* It's to the Asylum for you!!! *DJ: *looks at the destroyed Scarface body* *Diego: What're you doing, son? *DJ: Scareface wooks harmwess now. Think i can have the body? Pwlease? *Shira: Only if Batman says so, son. *brings DJ to close her* *DJ: Okay. *Diego: Well, Batman? *Batman: ...Go ahead. *gives Scarface to DJ* *Shira: *smiles* I guess that's a yes. *DJ: *purrs* *Tammy: DJ? What do you want with this ugwy thing? *DJ: Use it as a scwatch post. *Xion: *smiles* I guess that's the only thing it's good for now. Besides firewood. *DJ: *smiles* *Shira: Be careful now, DJ. You don't wanna get splinters. *DJ: I will, mommy. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes